


everything will be okay

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dark!Charles, F/M, Skam France Season 2 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: charles was ready to let manon go, until he receives a shocking text from her, which leads to him going over to her apartment for final answers.





	everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Hey! Could you write a different take on how Charles took the whole thing maybe? Him not ignoring Manon and putting pieces together, as well as talking to her & with happy ending, Thanks!! :)

_amour: you can't ignore me, you don't have the right to do that... give me a chance to explain myself_

charles scoffed. what could she possibly need to explain? couldn't she just spare the details and not break his heart even more?

just before he could tap out of his chat with manon, another message popped up from her.

_amour: i don’t know what happened, and if something happened between nico and i, i swear to you it was against my will_

_amour: ANSWER ME PLEASE_

charles’ heart stopped beating for a split second, before pounding against his chest wildly. what did she mean that she didn't know what happened? or it was against her will?

a part of him wanted to believe that she was lying, but the rational part of him knew that manon would never lie about such a thing. realisation struck him... _nico would go to any extent to get what he wants._ a lump formed in his throat. no _, the son of a bitch couldn't..... wouldn't....._

charles’ fingers gripped on the phone too tightly. _if he hadn't left, i would've killed him now._ charles started seeing red. _kill, kill, kill...._

trying to calm himself down, he knew that he needed to hear manon’s side of the story, the _truth._

**to amour: i’m coming over. you better tell me everything from the start.**

 

manon looked like a beautiful mess.

stepping into her room and sitting on the bed, charles wasted no time. “tell me.” he said, crossing his arms and trying to sound nonchalant, but deep down inside he was crazy worried, and _scared._

manon took a deep breath, before starting. “so, as you know, i tried calling you,” she mumbled, “and when you didn't pick up, i went over to your house, thinking that maybe you were ignoring me or you were done with me.

but you weren't home. and nico was. and he was having that party. and..” she trailed off, pain glistening in her eyes. she took a moment to recompose herself, before continuing. “and he was just telling me these _horrible_ things about you.”

charles’ bottom lip quivered. “what did he say?” he asked, closing his eyes.

“charles...”

“tell me, manon.”

they looked at each other in silence, manon contemplating on whether to tell him or not. especially after the talk they had about nico being his only family, it was hard to talk about something like that.

“he said that you were complicated,” manon finally responded, “that you had a dark side. and your mom had to lock you up because you’d scream or bite if you didn't get what you wanted.” she paused momentarily, before finishing. “and you threatened to throw your sister out of the window.”

charles was shaking at this point. _how could he?_  “he... he told you his own story, and made it mine.” the boy shook his head. “i-i loved amalie. i would have never threatened such a thing.” unwanted tears starts to form in his eyes. “mom had to lock nico in his room because we were at a country club for dinner with some higher authority people once, and he bit one of them and a waiter.”

manon stood there, completely struck by silence. charles got up, and held her wrist. “manon, i know i come off as manipulative.” manon was about to cut in, but he cut her off. “no, i _know_ i was. i had to manipulate my way into getting you to go on a date with me. let’s not deny it.” he then took a deep breath. “but i swear to you, i would never harm anyone intentionally. i never hurt amalie. and i would never hurt you. but God, if he _touched_ you without your consent....” charles curled up his free hand into a fist. “i will kill him.” his tone was dead serious.

manon’s arm went around his shoulder, her eyes glistening. “that’s the thing,” she whispered, “i don't _know_.” she continued her story. “i can't remember anything. i just remember drinking, but after that i completely blacked out and the next thing i knew, i woke up naked, with nico next to me. and that girl from school, marie?”

charles placed a hand on her shoulder. “if he did...” he trailed off, not wanting to utter that word, “wouldn't have there been blood?”

manon bit her lip, before answering him. “i’m not virgin, charles.”

the boy’s eyes widened. “you're.... not?” he asked, bewildered. _but all that no sex before marriage talk..._

_she never specifically said that she’s virgin. all she said was that she didn't want to have sex before marriage._

the brunette girl sighed. “i-i was ashamed of the story, so i didn't tell you. i’m sorry.” she mumbled. charles said nothing, only pulled her into a hug. “we could ask marie, then. i know her, she’s trustworthy.” he assured her. marie had been nico’s friend for a while, and that was how she and charles became friends as well.

manon kissed charles, before burying her face into his shoulder. he felt water drops on his shirt, but he said nothing about it.

“everything will be okay, manon. i promise i will do anything for you.” charles mumbled into her hair, and in his mind,

_even if that means i’d have to go to jail._


End file.
